Missing you
by riley2009
Summary: callie misses Arizona while she is in Africa (just a quick story of how they could have jcap leave and come back from her pregnancy)
1. Chapter 1

"Karev, wait up," I yell as I see him heading to the elevators.

"What's up Torres?" He asks as he is hitting the down button.

"What time is Arizona's flight getting in today?" I ask. "You're picking her up right?"

"Yeah, either me or Jo depending on our schedules later. Flight gets in around 4 I think why?

"Um well, I was just up at the daycare and Sof made Arizona a welcome home sign and she really missed her so I was thinking maybe we can pick her up instead." I say.

"You sure just Sof missed her?" He says with a smirk.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Come on Torres, you been walking around here for the past two months like you lost your best friend." He says.

"I have not...and so what if I missed her too. Is that so bad." I say.

"No but don't use your kid as an excuse to go pick her up just say you want to do it."

"I'm not Sofia really missed her"...I say as Alex just stares me down. "Fine I really missed her and want to pick her up ok...are you happy now."

"Yep, about time you admitted it. I"ll let Jo know you are going to pick Robbins up." He says."Can I go now?"

"Thanks Karev."

"Whatever"

The rest of the day goes by quickly and before I know it I am grabbing Sofia from daycare and we are heading to the airport. It's been 2 months since we've seen Arizona in the flesh. She went to Africa to check on her clinic. She face timed Sofia as much as she could but with the time difference it was hard. I never realized how much I took for granted seeing her everyday even though we weren't together. I guess I never really thought about a life without her in it but her being gone made me start thinking. I miss her, everything about her and I need to tell her this. I've wasted so much time already.

We arrive at the airport with not much time to spare so we head in and check the flight board to find out if her plane landed yet. It says it landed 5 minutes ago so Sof and I head over to the exit gate area and wait. Sof is holding her sign so proudly so I snap I quick picture of her with it. Sof starts jumping up and down and I look over my shoulder and I can see Arizona. She looks tired and I can see a slight limp but when she sees Sofia she get the biggest smile on her face. Sofia goes running toward her.

"Momma...momma..." She yells as she is running to her.

"Hey baby girl...I've missed you so much." Arizona says as she picks her up and props her on her hip. "What are you guys doing here, I thought Karev or Wilson were going to pick me up. Not that I'm complaining."

"Sof missed you and she made you a welcome home sign so I thought why not just pick you up ourselves." I say. " I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, I so happy to see her." Arizona says.

"Momma see the pictures I made you." Sof says.

"I see it baby, it's beautiful just like you." Arizona says as she kisses her cheeks.

As I'm watching them interact I see I women hovering behind Arizona. "Can I help you?" I finally ask.

Arizona turns around to see who I'm speaking too. "Oh, Charlotte come here." Arizona says.

"Callie this is Charlotte ...Charlotte this Callie and this little one is Sofia."

"Nice to meet you, Charlotte" I say as I shake her hand.

"Oh you can call me Charley only Arizona calls me by me full name...it's nice to meet you.

And you to Sofia your momma has been talking none stop about you." She says as she tickles her tummy.

"Well we better head over to get your bags so we can get going you must be exhausted." I say wanting to get away from this Charley chick as fast as I can.

"Yeah, ok...Charlotte I will talk to you later." Arizona says.

"Yeah, call me...it was nice meeting you Callie and Sofia." Charley says as she leans in and hugs Arizona.

"Nice meeting you too." I say.

We get Arizona's bags and head to the car. Sofia has not let go of Arizona since she first saw her.

"So do you want to grab something to eat before I take you home." I ask.

"Can you just take me straight home...my leg is killing me and I just want to take it off." Arizona says.

"Oh yeah sure." I say a little disappointed.

"Maybe we can order pizza instead...what do you think Sof." Arizona asks her.

"Yeahhhhhhhh." Sof yells from the back seat.

"Ok I will just drop you off then and head out." I say.

"Callie ...I meant pizza for all of us." Arizona says.

"Oh...ok then...great..." I stutter.

We arrive at Arizona's place and I get her bags for her as I see she is really struggling now with her leg. I hand Sof one of the small bags to distract her so she doesn't pull or ask Arizona to pick her up. I know Arizona would do it no matter how much pain she is in just because it's Sofia and she can't say no to her.

I take the bags to her bedroom and I can't help but look around it. I have never been this far into her house before let alone in her bedroom. It's weird being in here and it not being our bedroom. I drop the bags on the floor and head back to the living room to find Arizona and Sofia snuggled together on the couch.

"Sof, let momma breath a little." I say chuckling.

"I missed her sooooooo much I don't want to let go." Sof tells us as she snuggles into her momma even more.

"And I missed you sooooooooo much." Arizona says as she peppers kisses all over her.

"Momma stop" Sofia says giggling. "Can we order pizza now I'm hungry."

"Sure, what kind do you guys want and I'll call it in." I say.

"I better just have plain cheese...I haven't eaten anything like that in two months and I don't want to take any chances with my stomach." Arizona explains.

"Ok I will order a large cheese." I say and head to the kitchen to place the order.

"Pizza will be here in about 30 minutes." I tell them.

"Ok great...I'm just going to go take this leg off and take a quick shower, I feel gross flying all day." Arizona says as she gets up and heads to her bedroom. "Help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen it should be fully stocked . I asked Wilson to be sure I had stuff in it when I got home."

"Ok thanks." I say. "Sof you want something to drink?"

"Yes please, some juice."

"Ok come help me set the table." I tell her and we head to the kitchen.

We just finished setting the table when Arizona appears in the door way on her crutches. She looks beautiful. I always loved her fresh out of the shower look. "Here sit," I say as I pull out a chair for her. "you want a glass of wine?"

"Actually a cold beer would be great right now." She says.

"Momma we set the table" Sofia says so proudly.

"I see that, good job Sof and thank you." Arizona tells her.

"Sof after we eat we will need to head home." I tell her as I hand Arizona her beer.

"No mommy I want to stay with momma." She whines.

"Sof momma is really tired from her trip...you will see her tomorrow." I say.

"No I want to stay," Sof says with tears in her eyes. " don't you want me to stay momma."

"Callie it's fine she can stay the night." Arizona says.

"But your exhausted and your leg is bothering you and what if she gets up in the middle of the night." I say.

"I can take care of my own child Callie" she says a little harshly.

"I know you can ...I didn't mean it like that." I say. "I just meant you need your rest and she may not let you get it." This night is not going as I hoped. First that Charley chick now she thinks I'm insulting her parenting skills. Great Torres just great. Just then the doorbell rings and I excuse myself to go get thankful for the reprieve.

When I get back to the kitchen with the pizza I see Sof sitting in Arizona's lap and she is showing her pictures on her phone. "What are you looking at?" I ask.

"Momma showing me pictures of all the kids she saved in Africa." Sof says proudly.

"I would love to see them and hear all about the things you did over there." I say hoping to get some more info on what exactly happened over there. Particularly with Charley.

"Sure but right now am starving and that pizza smells like heaven." Arizona smiles at me.

"Sof hop down and sit in your own seat so momma can eat." I tell her.

"She's fine Callie if you could just plate us a few slices that would be great." Arizona says.

They both missed each other so much and I'm a little embarrassed to admit this but I am jealous of my own daughter at the moment getting so much of Arizona's attention. I plate a few slices and put it in front of them then plate myself some and sit down. Sofia fills the dinner time telling Arizona everything she's done in the last two months. She is talking so much I don't get a chance to ask Arizona anything about her trip.

"Momma can we watch a movie please." Sofia asks.

"Sof mommas really tired how about you go get you pjs on brush your teeth and we will see." I tell her. She hops off and runs to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

"Are you sure you want her to stay" I say with a little chuckle.

"She's just excited to have her momma home." Arizona says proudly.

"She's not the only one." I say under my breath.

"What was that?" She asks me.

"Nothing, so you want me to tell her no to the movie and just read her a book so you can get to bed." I ask.

"No that's ok, I was thinking maybe we could just watch it in my bedroom so if we both fall asleep we will be fine." Arizona says.

"Oh ...ok ...well I will just head out then I guess." I say just as Sof runs back into the kitchen.

"Mommy, momma I'm ready to watch my movie now." She says smiling at both of us.

"Ok Sof mommy is going to head out...you be good for momma." I say.

"Aren't you going to stay and watch the movie with us?" Sof asks.

"No not tonight...Momma's going to let you watch it in her room so you guys can snuggle." I tell her.

"But I want to snuggle with you too...please...mommy. Momma please can't mommy stay."

"Callie it's fine if you want to stay." Arizona says to me.

"Are you sure I don't want to impose on your time with her." I say.

"Really stay." She tells me.

"Ok then, Sof what movie are we watching." I ask.

"Yeahhhhhhh, I want Kung fu panda." Sof says as she runs to the living room.

I just look at Arizona and smile. " thank you for letting me stay."

"Thank you for the pizza." She says as she get up and we head to the living room. Arizona keeps going towards her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I told you we are going to watch it in my bedroom." She says as she keeps walking.

"Oh...um ...um..."

"Callie we are two adults I think we can lay in a bed together with our daughter without it being awkward."

"Yeah...no...of course we can...I just thought you would want to watch it in here now that's all." I say.

"No I'm exhausted and will probably be asleep before the first scene." She says chuckling.

We head into her bedroom and she and Sof crawl under the covers. She still sleeps on her side of the bed. I go over and set the movie up then lie on the other side of the bed. Sof grabs my hand and pulls me close to her. This is all so familiar yet not. We use to do this when we were together. The movie starts and within 10 minutes both Sofia and Arizona are sound asleep. I really should get up and head out but part of me does not want this night to end. This is where I belong here with my family so I snuggle closer to Sof and close my eyes.

I wake to the sound of crutches hitting the floor and Arizona crawling back into bed.

"Hey, are you ok." I ask like its the most normal thing in the world us lying in bed together with our daughter then reality kicks in and I sit straight up. " crap I'm sorry I must have fell asleep I will just get going."

"Callie it 2 in the morning, just go back to sleep its fine." Arizona says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes now go to sleep I'm tired." She says as she rolls back over.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to find Sofia spooning Arizona and me spooning Sofia with my arm wrapped over both of them and Arizona's hand over my arm. I don't move not wanting to lose this moment. I feel Arizona stir under my arm but she doesn't move her hand or my arm. God this feels so good.

"Mommy you're squishing me." I hear Sof say and she starts to giggle.

" Am I really." I say as I start tickling her.

"Mommy stop please momma help" Sof says laughing so loud now.

Arizona rolls over and is smiling...god I missed that smile...I missed morning like this just the three of us.

"Callie stop tickling her." She says.

"What are you guys going to do about it" I say teasing them.

Sofia and Arizona just look at each other and I know I'm in trouble. Next thing I know I'm being hit in the face with pillows. "Pillow fight." Sof screams.

"Ok...ok...I surrender...I surrender." I say laughing.

"Yeah...we won momma..." Sof is now jumping on the bed with her arms in the air.

"Good morning" I say to Arizona. "How are you feeling?"

"Morning." She says smiling."Good much more rested. That was the best night sleep I had in a long time."

I can't help but smile hoping she means because I'm here and not just the fact she is in her own bed after two months.

"Momma I'm hungry can we have pancakes please." Sof asks.

"Sure baby just let me get my leg on ok." Arizona says.

"Stay I will go make them and bring them to you guys." I say as I get out of bed.

"Callie you don't have to do that, I'm fine really."

" I know you are but I want to do this please." I ask giving a little pout.

She just smiles."Fine but I want chocolate chip then."

"You got it." I say as I head to the kitchen with Sof tagging along.

We whip up a batch of pancakes and fix some juice for the three of us. I put it all on a serving tray and pick a flower from the garden out front to put on the tray for Arizona. We head back to the bedroom to find Arizona texting someone and smiling. I can't help wonder who and have to bite my tongue not to ask.

"Wow, what did I do to deserve all this." She asks.

"Just being you is enough." I say as I set the tray down and hand her a plate of pancakes. Sofia crawls up the bed beside her and I give her her plate. They're both smiling as they eat and chat some more. This should be the way we start every day.

"So I noticed last night you had a little limp how is you leg this morning." I ask.

"Yeah it was swollen from the flights causing the prosthetic to pinch me." She says. "It's still a little swollen so I will probably just use my crutches today."

"Can I take a look just to be sure." I ask.

"Callie it's fine really."

"Please I just want to be sure it nothing with the robotic leg." I say. I had Arizona fitted with my latest robotic prosthetic before she left for Africa to make it easier on her.

"Fine after we eat you can look at it." She says.

"Thank you." We continue to eat as Sofia just keeps chatting away and we just listen.

After breakfast I clean up the dishes and Arizona takes a shower. She came into the living room on her crutches so I know her leg must really be bothering her.

"Can I take a look now." I ask.

"Sure." She says as I get up and kneel down in front of her. I push up her shorts she is wearing so I can get a good look at her limb. I see it is still pretty red in some areas so I start massaging it a little. This is the most I have touched her in over 2 years and it feels so good. Just as I'm about to say something her phone rings.

" _Hello. Hey Charlotte how are you.?"_

 _"Yeah I'm good got a good night sleep."_

 _"Today um...no I can't today I'm spending it with Sofia."_

 _"Sure call me tomorrow...ok...yup...talk soon...bye."_

"So um I think you need to put some ice on you limb for a little while that should help the swelling but I want to check the prosthetic also is it in your room." I ask as I get up.

"Thanks Callie ...yeah it's over by the bed on my side." Arizona says.

"Ok let me get you some ice for you leg then I will check it out." I say as I head to the kitchen.

I come back and hand her the ice then go grab the prosthetic to inspect it. I need to come up with some way the socket can expand as the limb swells during a normal day. It needs to be solid for support but also needs to expand. If I can figure this out it will be the final piece of the puzzle to make a fully life like prosthetic.

"So did you have any other issues with the leg over there." I ask.

"No it did great. I was able to stand 12-14 hours straight with no issues. I think it was the flying that caused my limb to swell so much ...though it didn't happen on the way over so I'm not sure." She tells me.

"Well swelling is a nature part of our body function but if I can come up with something for the socket that will allow the limb to swell naturally it should make it more comfortable." I say.

"You think you can do that." She asks.

"Not sure but I'm going to try." I say. "So we didn't get a chance to really talk last night...how was it over there."

"It was great...we saw so many kids...it's amazing it really is making a difference. The overall health of the surrounding villages is so much better since the clinic has been there."

"That's great I'm so proud of you...so Charley what's her story she a doctor to." Smooth Torres smooth.

"Um no she is actually a firefighter here in Seattle." Arizona says.

"Oh so you just met her on the plane." I ask.

"Well no...remember that big wild fire a few months back and we all had to help out. Well she was one of the firefighters I treated."

"So you already knew her when you met on the plane?" I say

"No...um...we didn't meet on the plane she was in Africa. She was a volunteer with the peace corp creating water systems in the village next door. About a month ago she had gotten cut pretty bad and came to the clinic that's when we met again." She tells me.

"Wow what a coincidence huh, you fly half way around the world and run into someone from Seattle." I say still not knowing the type if relationship they have.

"Yeah ...crazy right...it was nice having someone from home. We could bond over missing the same places. " she says.

"So you guys are going to stay in touch then?" I ask.

"Um...yeah...um I guess..." Arizona says and I can tell she's holding something back.

"So was she there alone or did she go with her husband." I ask trying to find out more.

"Um no no husband she just ended things with her girlfriend and wanted to get a way for a bit so this peace corp assignment came at the perfect time for her." Arizona tells me.

"Oh so shes gay?" I ask still trying to act nonchalant about it.

"Oh yeah 100% gay." She says laughing.

"So ...um...did you guys...um...go out over there?" I ask not looking at her. I don't know if I really want to hear the answer to this.

"What, no we could have been killed if they even thought we were gay." Arizona says. "We just hung out a lot and got to know each other."

"But...that phone call it was her asking you out?" I ask.

"Um...yes but I'm not sure I want to go out with her."

"Why, she seemed really nice and she was really pretty." I say trying to be a good friend even though my heart is breaking. I waited to long now I may not have a chance.

"She's great but that's just it. I like her as friend it was great just hanging out and talking. It was comfortable and that hasn't happened in a long time ...not since...well not since you."

I can't help but smile at that comment but I try to real in my excitement. Maybe I still have a chance.

"So ...um...um...what do think you will do?" I ask.

"Well...today I just want to spend time with my girls...um I mean girl...Sofia...yeah just spend some time with her. I missed her so much."

"She missed you too." I tell her. "Everyday she would ask when you where coming home...we put a calendar on the fridge so she could check of the days...thank god your flight didn't get delayed...I don't know what she would have done...I say with a chuckle...she's been so excited all day since she was able to cross off the last day."

Just then Sofia comes running into the living room and hops up onto the couch and sits right next to Arizona. "Can we watch Kung fu panda now since I fell asleep last night." She asks.

"Sure baby girl why don't you go get it from my bedroom." Arizona tells her. And she goes running to the bedroom.

"Well I guess I should get going." I say as I begin to stand.

"You can stay and watch it with us if you want...you know since we didn't get to do it last night." She says.

"I'd like that but I feel gross I need to take a shower and change my clothes...maybe I can come back later and we can watch something else." I say.

"Um...if you want you can take a shower here...and...um...at the back of my closet there are a few of your clothes...they got mixed in with my stuff when I moved out." She tells me.

"You still have some of my clothes?" I ask smiling at her and I see she is embarrassed.

"Um...yeah...I guess I just liked still having a piece of you here." She says and I can tell the moment has just took a turn.

"I still have some of your clothes to." I tell her. "I liked having a piece of you with me too."

We are both just staring at each other not sure what to do next when Sofia comes running into the room." I got the movie momma, we can watch it now."

"We will in a few minutes...mommy just going to take a shower and get changed then we can all watch it together...ok" Arizona tells her.

"Mommy you're going to stay with us today?" Sof asks me.

"Yeah if that's ok with you?" I tell her.

"Yea...momma mommy's going to stay with us today because she missed you too right mommy." Sof says looking back and forth between me and Arizona.

"Yeah, baby girl I missed momma too." I say locking eyes with Arizona.


End file.
